miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Margaux Lacour
Margaux Lacour is an original character that belongs to chihaki. General Information Name: Margaux Lacour Gender: Female Birthday: Feb 14 Age: 15 Height: 5"1 Weight: 122 lbs. Orientation: Lesbian Occupation: Student Nationality: French Superhero Identity: Chameleon Miraculous: Her miraculous is the gem of her choker. When she transforms, it becomes black. It slowly fades back to its original color (white) as she runs out of time. She immediately detransforms when it returns to being black. History Margaux grew up in a family of four with her mother, father, and younger sister. She still lives with this family. Margaux saw the choker, her miraculous, in a store. When she was checking out, the cashier said that it wasn’t one of the items that they were selling and didn’t even have a barcode, so she got it for free. Upon putting it on, Queen appeared. Personality Around others, Margaux is usually quiet and affectionate. Margaux isn’t necessarily shy; she just keeps her distance with people. The closer she is to someone, the sassier and outgoing she is. In actuality, Margaux is spontaneous and loves to joke around. Margaux is most social with the theatre cast. She tends to take things too lightly and procrastinates, making her irresponsible. When she fails, she can be impulsive and try to solve the problem, making it worse. (At this point, Queen usually needs to help her.) Margaux also falls easily to pressure. She dislikes it, but can’t help it because she wants to please others. She also has a tendency to talk to herself. When she’s alone/with Queen, she pretends to be pessimistic as a joke. When transformed, Margaux is comfortable around everyone because she’s under a disguise, which gives her the opportunity to technically be a separate person. She’s incredibly outgoing and tries to be a role model. She is also extremely focused on the enemy because she doesn’t want to let anyone down. She’ll be flustered if she does something wrong because she feels as if her mistake lets down the civilians. Abilities General Abilities * increased speed * suit allows strong grip * ‘tail’ can wrap around things the same way that her weapon can * suit gives her extremely clear vision and the ability to zoom in on things in her vision, which imitates a feature that actual chameleons have Miraculous Ability Margaux is able to camouflage completely, which makes her invisible. Her weapons become invisible, too. Once she camouflages, however, she only has 5 minutes before detransformation. (She detransforms and un-camouflages her at the same time.) Weapon Ribbon stick (loosely based off of a chameleon tongue) - The ribbon can extend up to 20 ft. It’s extremely flexible and cannot be torn. She uses it to deflect things or wraps it around enemies. The ribbon has a special property that allows it to stay wrapped. For example, it could wrap around a pole and stick onto the pole, allowing Margaux to use the ribbon as leverage of some sort. There is a button on the handle that controls how much ribbon is out. Additionally, the handle of the stick is an audio communicator. Relationships Queen Queen is Margaux's male kwami. He is a very supportive figure in her life. He can be straightforward, but he usually does it with comedic intentions. He’s a laid-back kwami, but can always get things done for Margaux if she really needs him to. He eats edible flowers and typically stays in the pouch of her overalls. His general traits are: * sassy * flamboyant * humorous * sarcastic * feminine * caring Trivia * Queen convinced her to make a twitter account for him and he pretends to be a real person on it :””)) he usually just posts memes * she is extremely passionate about music and takes vocal lessons 3 days a week * can play the ukulele * used to do rhythmic gymnastics, but quit bc she wanted to focus on theatre and she couldn’t manage both at once * okay student, but she usually completes assignments late due to fighting akumas and being irresponsible about getting work done afterwards * she actually wears contact lenses bc her eyesight isn't that great Category:Miracusona